


of birthdays, earphones and dishes

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HBD Kuroo :D, It isn't really shippy tho, Kuroo Tetsurou's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was running for 10 minutes now, nonstop. It was challenging and he didn't think he'd be in such good shape to do it, but there he was. Running. In jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of birthdays, earphones and dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I know I'm a few days late posting this, but eyyy happy bday Kuroo :D
> 
> This fic was named "Krtsk de aniver que está saindo de controle como todas as minhas fics" in portuguese, which means "bday krtsk that is getting out of control like all my fics". 
> 
> Special thanks to the sweetest  Pixie pie  who beta'd and helped me name it for real haha ♥

He was running for 10 minutes now, nonstop. It was challenging and he didn't think he'd be in such good shape to do it, but there he was. Running. In jeans.

 

He had made preparations, he had bought the right tickets to the right train, he had gone through his stuff twice to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Especially the gift. But the train was delayed and the stations were crowded and he felt so bad and so sick he didn't wait for the bus so there he was now, panting and running because it would start raining soon and of course he forgot his umbrella, despite double checking his bag.

 

Luckily, the campus wasn't too far away and he managed to get there before the rain. He didn't even know why he was making such an effort to be there, he lived in another city and everyone would understand if he arrived a bit late. Everyone would understand but he wouldn't forgive himself if he messed up. So that's why he was running.

 

When he got near the campus, Bokuto was waiting for him… on a motorcycle. All the alarms inside Tsukishima’s mind went off. It was Bokuto. On a bike. Just the thought of it was dangerous by itself. Seeing it in person was way scarier. He slowed down his pace and noticed how his legs were faintly numb, but not sore. At least not yet.

 

Maybe he could be proud of his physical condition, after all.

 

Bokuto motioned for him to hurry, handing him a spare helmet. He should've handed him a suit made of iron if he wanted him to feel safer.

 

“Come onnnn, Tsukishima, we’ll be late!”

 

Tsukki huffed. He knew they'd be late anyway, otherwise he wouldn't even bother texting Bokuto to go pick him up. He had hoped that Akaashi’d be the one to give him the ride, since he was a much better driver than Bokuto, but there was no such thing as luck for him that day. He sighed, his heartbeat finally slowing down to its normal ratio while he put on the helmet and jumped on the bike. He may or may not have prayed a bit.

 

Fortunately, the ride was over quickly and soon they were getting down from the bike at the front of Bokuto’s dorm safely. Safely and shakely. Most shakely, to be honest. Tsukishima gripped his bag tightly and bowed slightly to greet Akaashi, who was waiting them at the front door.

 

“Thank you for coming, Tsukishima. It means a lot to him.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so.”

 

Akaashi looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He didn't say anything else, though, and Tsukki went past him. It was supposed to be a surprise, but now his mood was sour and all he wanted was to sit down and have a few moments of peace.

 

_Peace, huh?!_

There was no one else around. This was weird: he expected a lot of people and loud music and booze and overall a huge party, but it didn’t seem like that would happen. Knowing the birthday boy, he was really surprised.

 

Just as he sat on the sofa (“ _New_ sofa.” - Akaashi corrected him as if reading his thoughts while heading for the kitchen), he heard a loud greeting - hooting. Bokuto went inside a few moments later with Kuroo right behind him. And Kenma right behind them.

 

Kuroo’s jaw dropped when he saw Tsukki. This party should be fun, after all.

 

“WHAT. THE. HELL.”

 

“I hoped for a warm welcome but it seems I was hoping too much, maybe?” He couldn’t help the smirk forming on his lips as he rose. Kuroo was still looking at him like he was dreaming.

 

“Tsukki, I though you had to study for your finals what the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Well... I lied about not coming to make a surprise for you. Surprise. Are you surprised?

 

“Judging by the fact that he can’t even say a word, yes, he is surprised.” Akaashi chimed in from the kitchen door, smiling. Bokuto skipped happily to meet him, and Kenma sit on the floor, setting his Wii U up. Kuroo hadn’t moved and neither did Tsukishima.

 

“So are you just going to stay there and stare or are we actually doing something to celebrate your birthday, old man?”

 

As if breaking a spell, the trademark smirk appeared at Kuroo’s face and he opened his arms. “Since it’s my birthday and you wanted a warm welcome, do I get a hug?”

 

Tsukki sighed. He should’ve known. Huffing, he took a few steps forward and let himself be embraced by the other. He felt a bit uncomfortable, he didn’t like this kind of contact after all, but it was his birthday and he did come from afar just to be with him so…

 

“Thank you so much for being here.”

 

The words were said quietly against his ear, meant for him and no one else. They were sincere. He returned the hug and gripped onto Kuroo tight and awkwardky. He was happy to be there, after all.

 

Fearing someone might come in or Kenma turning around, he disentangled himself from Kuroo’s arms after just a few moments, face still red from all that intimacy. Turning around, he grabbed his bag and produced a small package from it, all while being followed by the other’s gaze.

 

“What's this?”

 

Tsukishima sighed.

 

“Here. Happy birthday.”

 

Curious as a kitten, Kuroo picked the package from his hands carefully, unpacking it in a way that the paper wouldn’t shred too much. Tsukki rolled his eyes and motioned him to go faster.

 

He couldn't stop his own grin when he saw the look in the other's face.

 

“Are those earphones?”

 

“Yes, I figured you needed new ones since yours are so shitty.”

 

“You wound me, Tsukki!”

 

“I’m not even talking about your terrible musical taste yet, so you have no right to complain. Also, you should be thanking me.”

 

Kuroo shot him a glance before reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder and smiled again. Gosh, he was pratically glowing.

 

“Thank you so much. You’re the best.”

 

_The best_ was an overstatement, and Tsukki frowned a bit but decided to ignore that.

 

“I need you to try them out, if you don’t like them you can exchang-”

 

“No, I’m 100% sure I’ll love them, you were the one who gave me these earphones after all!”

 

Silence.

 

The meaning behind Kuroo’s words fluctuated between them, making the atmosphere heavy and making them get a little (a lot) flustered.

 

“I-I mean, you’re really enthusiastic about these kind of things so it’s only natural for this to be a good gift and-”

 

“Kuroo, don’t embarass yourself further and just accept the damn gift once and for all.” Kenma chimed in, startling the two others. They’d completely forgotten they were still in the living room, Kenma sitting near their feet and holding the controllers. “Ok, which one of you will I destroy first?”

 

The order didn’t matter much: they all lost to him several times throughout the afternoon, between many laughs and snacks and good memories.

 

That day, Tsukishima learnt important things about the five of them, himself included.

 

First, he met Kenma’s true form.

 

Tsukishima sit beside him to play, but he didn't seem like the usual Kenma. He was babbling too much, too loud, about Megaman and how his creator was a jerk, about how Mighty no 9 was not what he expected and how he wished for a new, good Megaman game.

 

Everyone seemed unimpressed so this behavior should be normal. At one point, Kuroo even warned him to avoid interrupting Kenma otherwise he would get really mad. Tsukki found it impossible to imagine Kenma mad, so it should be pretty rare and pretty bad.

 

_So this was Kenma in his natural habitat, huh?_

Akaashi's true self was hilarious. He could tell the most absurd jokes and keep a straight face for about 10 seconds, which was enough to make everyone else laugh a lot.

 

And maybe that was why Bokuto’s jokes seemed to get better by the hour. It was this, or he was getting dumber, but he wasn't alone, because at each joke Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi laughed more and louder too.

 

His belly hurt from laughing so much.

 

It wasn't so bad.

 

After the cake, he also found out Kuroo was, actually, a pretty good singer. And had a very questionable repertoire. And that he looked really good with rolled up sleeves.

Nice to know that.

 

He kept singing even after he noticed Tsukki entering the kitchen, bringing empty plates and mugs. He’d offered to do the dishes, but Kuroo refused immediately.

 

“You're a guest, Tsukki, you shouldn't have to do any work.”

 

“It's your birthday though.”

 

“Eh, I can handle some dishes.” Kuroo said, shrugging and winking at the other.

 

Tsukishima just sighed and leaned against the sink, crossing his arms as he watched Kuroo wash a Christmas mug.

 

He started singing again.

 

“If I knew about this habit of yours I'd have bought a speaker and not some earphones.”

 

Kuroo flashed him a grin.

 

“No way, they're amazing! They'll be very useful for my morning run.”

 

“I thought you ran with Bokuto?”

 

“I do. He never shuts up.”

 

Tsukishima snorted.

 

“No, but seriously, Bo’s been busy lately, exams and stuff, so I'm mostly running by myself.” He frowned and pouted.

 

Tsukki nodded, looking at his own hands. Then, he remembered Kuroo wasn't exactly looking at him and turned hos head to him to answer properly.

 

He was very mistaken. Kuroo was looking directly at him.

 

“I know I said this before, but thank you so much for coming today. It really, really, means a lot to me.”

 

There was the smile again and this time Tsukishima couldn't help but feel flustered. He nodded again, awkwardly. _Maybe_ it really meant a lot to him too.

 

There was silence but it wasn't heavy.  Kuroo kept doing the dishes and singing questionable songs while Tsukki kept him company and occasionally snorted. Kenma showed up some time later, bringing his 3DS and a rhythm game he wanted Tsukishima to try. They made last minute arrangements for Kenma and Tsukki, who both decided to spend the night even though Kenma's dorm was literally across the street. They laughed a lot, played some more and watched a movie.

 

It wasn't fancy. It wasn't even a proper party. Still, it was one of the best birthdays Tsukishima had so far.

  
And it wasn't even his own.


End file.
